


You could talk about it, you know?

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [20]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Comfort, Fictober 2019, M/M, Nightmares, POV Hakuba Saguru, pun pun pun hint hint hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 20: "You could talk about it, you know?"Not all anniversaries are created equal.





	You could talk about it, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

He woke up alone.

It was still dark out. A quick light tap on the digital clock at the bedside activated the screen showing him the time.

3:10 am

Saguru sighed as he stretched and got up out of bed. Yawning as he looked around their room, looking to find clues of Kaito might have disappeared to. The light of the moon shone through the windows and glinted off his ring, making him squint against the glare. He looked at the windows. The curtains were still drawn. So Kaito must not have gone out. He got out of bed. 

To the kitchen. It was time for hot chocolate.

It didn’t always happen. It wasn’t an event that occurred every year, no. 

The scar had healed over completely. But that didn’t mean that there weren’t occasional flare-ups. Sometimes, the environment they were in would refuse to let them forget and move on. Not that they could ever forget. 

They met Kenta Connery again for the first time in almost ten years yesterday. 

He’d grown into a sharp and courageous young man. Someone with very strong ideals for justice. They chatted a bit about where they are in life now, plans for the future, and Kenta’s plans to follow in his father’s footsteps. Saguru gave him as much advice he could, telling the freckled blond of the preparations he took, just in case he wanted to join the Interpol. 

Saguru was grateful that the young man didn’t bear too many similarities to his late father in terms of their physical appearance. 

But Kenta brought back memories. And unfortunately, most of them weren’t welcome.

The door to Kaito’s room was ajar. The light peeking through hit his ring finger and reflected onto him as he used his body to push the door open the rest of the way. Kaito was on the sofa he’d placed in the room for lounging purposes, shuffling cards fancifully and mindlessly and he stared blankly ahead. Saguru changed his steps to be more purposeful, Kaito twitched. His eyes flicked over to Saguru slightly and back. Then he put away the cards.

Saguru joined his husband on the sofa, handing him the freshly made cup of hot chocolate. Kaito accepted the cup and leaned into him, resting his cheek against Saguru’s shoulder. 

“You could talk about it, you know?” He said softly, bringing his left hand up to Kaito’s hair, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair and scratching slightly at the scalp. 

Kaito shook his head.

“Stay.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
